1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for storing and shipping bulk materials, such as peanuts or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes many containers of corrugated paperboard for storing and shipping bulk materials which have a tendency to bulge the sides of the containers as well as placing limits on the stacking of containers on top of each other. Containers having multi-cell body structures and/or multiple laminated walls such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,105, allow the use of larger bulk material containers which can be stacked and resist bulging. The prior art also, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,066,842, 3,633,794, and 3,701,466 disclose containers with tubular liners forming multi-cell containers. Other types of prior art containers, such as egg shipping cases, bottle containers, or containers for produce, nails, screws or chains, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,686,628, 3,456,862, and 3,921,893, have been provided with center dividers having an I-beam or an H-beam structure.